Crysacc
by shinamurai
Summary: My first cryssacc series story! YAY! its about a new hero Kael Matsushimi! trying to find his true heritage... its still the first draft its not that good please... R&R and tell me any complaints you have thanx


**Author's Note- **

Hello and welcome to my first sotry!!!!YAY!!! This is only the 1st draft, so it really sux bad.. also.. this isnt the first chapter... i dunno what happened to the other chapters and i have to retype it ::( Anyway... i hope you like it!!!!

**Backround- **

If you've ever played the Tales of Symphonia game for game cube, this happens 10 years after the whole Collette regeneration thing.. the party all split up after that, collette and sheena and Lloyd moved to Mizuho; presea and regal moved to altimira, Zelos became a traveling love bringer (not in a sick way), and Kratos died 3 years ago. Oh, and Genis and Raine finished thier journey of destroying all the exspheres in the world.

**Missing Chapters-**

Heres what happened in the chapters that are missing...A new hero is introduced!!! Kael Matsushimi-Blue hair, 17 y.o,weapon of choice:spear/lance.... this is the main character of my stories... he's not part of the ToS world, but later you'll see why... anyways... the story starts off in Meltokio, where Genis, Raine, and Kael live now. Kael is hit by an arrow with a letter telling him of his true heritageof mizuho. Also in the letter are six cards (lightning,ice,water,fire,earth,wind) they're magic cards which allow Kael to cast magic. he can also combine two cards together to make stronger spells.. later... Kael is knocked unconsous... and is given a bracelet in his dreams.. he wakes up and he still has the bracelet.. the breacelet has the power to store weapons and cards he has aquierd.... also with the bracelet he was given another set of six cards(the same ones) a sword, and a summon card.. the summon card stores rioshi, the thousand year-oldgaurdian dragon, that gaurds kael... to get to mizuho.. they have to cross a vast amount of ocean and rioshi offers to have them ride on his back... raine is still scared of water, and is scared for her life right now. but just as kael is about to step on he pauses. he has a preminition of a great squid attacking them, and thats where we are now............... phew sorry for the really long intro... if you read through the whole thing, you dont have a life ne way if you still want to read on go ahead.. (btw it sux bad right now. i have to work on it alot)

**Actuall Story-**

"What's wrong Kael? I know you know how to swim, and you're not afraid of water. Why are you reluctant to get on?"

I told him about my short daydream. "Do you know anything about this?" I asked Raine, but she was still clinging to Rioshi for her life, too scared to answer. "Oh well, maybe I've just over exerted myself and need a little rest. Let's go."

There were a few monsters out on the sea: jelly fish, sea mustangs, and octo-ropes. Nothing that Genis and I couldn't take down with a few lightning bolts. The only thing that seemed to be a threat was the Cygnia swan. This monster had a high magic resistance, and was able to get closer to us. But before it got too close, I combined 2 lightning cards together to create a stronger version of lightning and killed it.

After swimming for an hour or two, we finally spotted land. "Land ho!" Genis yelled. "Look Raine there's the next continent. We're almost there! Hey Kael, I guess we didn't have to worry about your dream after- ahh" Genis was interrupted by a large mound of water rising in front of us.

As the water fell from the object it seemed like it was just a large rock in our way. But after a few moments it opened it's eyes and large tentacles lashed out of the surface of the water all around us. It was huge! And there seemed to be no end to all the tentacles. Compared to me, I was just as big as its pupil.

"Rioshi!" I yelled, "It's too dangerous in the water, fly up!" I summoned the wind card and pressed it into his back. He grew two large white wings and he turned white himself. As soon as they had come out, they started to flap and we were in the air, and just in time too. One of its tentacles was about to hit us.

I wiped a drop of sweat from my brow and said, "Phew. That was close, it almost- ahh!" I'd spoken too soon. Apparently this Kraken had the ability to stretch it tentacles out, and I learned the hard way. The tentacle smacked me right in the face, and I fell off Rioshi.

"Kael!" Genis and Rioshi cried in unison. Remembering that Rioshi wouldn't be able to catch me I shifted myself into a diving position, and dove into the water. I tried to swim back up, but just before I reached the surface, something wrapped around my ankle and pulled me back down. The kraken had gotten a hold of my ankle and was now pulling me towards it! I tried to open my eyes so that I could look around, but the moment I did, the salt water burned my eyes. Now panicking, I summoned my new sword and tried to slash at the tentacle. This was a useless effort. the skin was rock hard. But I still had other problems. Air! My lungs were now starting to burn. I struggled more to try to free myself from the tentacles grasp, but it was just too strong.

Just as I was going to pass out from air shortage, I felt the grip on my ankle loosen, and I was scooped out of the water by three massive claws. I still couldn't see, but I knew that It was Rioshi.

"You alright there Kael?" Rioshi asked as he put me back on his back.

I paused for a second to catch my breath and heal my eyes and said, "Thanks Rioshi. And you too Genis. But how'd you do that? How did you destroy that tentacle?" Just then, another tentacle was going straight for me. I didn't know what to do, so I threw my arms up to try to block the blow. It was just about to hit when I heard Genis cast a spell, "Wanna charge? Lightning!" Of course! It was a water monster, so obviously it was weak to lightning. I immediately summoned both lightning cards again, and put one into my sword and the other ready to cast lightning.

As we fought the continuous onslaught of tentacles I thought of a way that we could defeat this enemy. Then, something caught my eye. The yellow glare of the kraken's eye's had stopped for a moment. It had blinked! This gave me an idea.

"Rioshi. Try to bring me close to its face. I have an idea." Rioshi looked confused at first, but nodded and did as I told. My brilliant idea is to try to find a weak spot, and I'm guessing that its eye is it.

We flew downwards towards the lashing beast. Rioshi tried his did his best to dodge the oncoming tentacles, Genis blasted the one's that Rioshi couldn't dodge with lightning, and I kept my eye on my target. Raine was still clinging to Rioshi.

As we drew nearer to the target I readied my self. When the eye was in range of my sword, I thrust out with all my might, but what happened was not what I expected. My sword clanged with something hard. This kraken was quick, it saw my attack and was able to close its eye to stop the attack. "Well, I'm fresh out of ideas. What do you guys think we should do?"

Genis was the first to speak, " Well, if physical attacks won't work we'll have to resort to magic."

"Good idea Genis." I took the lightning card out of my sword and combined it with the other to make a stronger spell, "LIGHTNING CARD! COMBINE WITH, LIGHTNING CARD!! COMBINE WITH, WATER CARD!!! CREATE!!!! THUNDER STORM!!!!!" Clouds now started to spontaneously appear and rumble with thunder. These clouds weren't the same as normal clouds however. They didn't produce rain. Instead they would barrage lightning bolts down onto an enemy, at my command. "Let's do this Genis. ELECTRIC STORM"

"Wanna charge? Lightning blade!"

Hundreds of lightning bolts came from the clouds and all struck the kraken. Meanwhile and purple sword fell from the sky and stabbed the kraken in the head, then shocked it with a powerful jolt of electricity. When these attacks hit, they made a giant cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, more tentacles came at us. The kraken was still alive! "What! With an attack like that, it should be dead!"

"We need more power!" I split the two lightning cards and gave one to Rioshi. Rioshi stayed the same, except he turned purple. "Let's do this again! LIGHTNING BOLT!"

"Lightning Blade!" Genis and I cast our spells and Rioshi breathed lightning on the kraken. Once again, a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Is it gone? Did we kill it?" I was soon answered by yet another flying tentacle. " What?! That's still not enough? We need more power! Raine! Raine you have to stop being scared, you have to help us fight!" Raine was still too scared too fight.

Genis tried to coax her too, "Raine, please don't be scared. Do you remember when we were with Lloyd? Remember when I was scared and you would tell me stories of what it would be like after Colette regenerated the world? Think about it, if you just sit there being a wimp, then there wont be an "afterwards" Please Raine, you have to help us. Besides, if you die now you'll never get to see Mizuho again. And you'll never get a chance to finally study the bracelet or the cards or Rioshi. Please, Raine."

As I watched Raine I could see her tight grip on Rioshi loosening, and he gripped her stave tighter and sat up. Her face was filled with confidence now. "You're right Genis! Thank you. Now let's beat this monster! We're going to have to combine our attacks if we're going to beat him." Raine seemed to take command now. "Genis, be ready to cast Indignation. Rioshi, when you see the circle of light, breath you're lightning at the kraken. Kael, I think that if you combine you're attack with mine, I'll get the lightning elemental bonus. I'm going to cast Holy Lance. When I do, cast lightning at the same time, but at my staff. Are you all ready? Genis, cast indignation!"

Genis started to toss his kendama while chanting the spell,

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead." All of us started to tense and get ready for what could be our last attack. "To unleash thy fury of thunder. INDIGNATION!!!!!"

"LIGHTNING BOLT!!!!"

"HOLY LANCE!!!!!!!!!"

"…THUNDER LANCE!!!!" Raine and I yelled in unison. And finally Rioshi blasted fire out of his mouth.

But then, something strange happened. All of our attacks were stopped, none of them ever made it too the kraken. They just disappeared. All of us looked bewildered for a few moments. Then, a giant bolt of lightning came from the heavens and struck the kraken. We had to cover our eyes from the flash. When we dropped our hands from our eyes and looked again, there was what seemed too be a god. It was a giant man, with purple electricity for hair, and wearing a long purple cape. In his hands he held a giant war hammer, which he used to smash continually at the kraken. With each hit of his hammer, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the kraken. After a few hit's, the god backed of, lifted his hammer to the sky and smote the monster with one final bolt of lightning, and when the smoke cleared, the kraken was gone.

Looking astonished I started to stutter, "Wha-what just happened?" When the godly figure turned to look at us, Rioshi bowed down his head.


End file.
